¡Gatitos al Ataque!
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "Glen Kirkland, soltero de 28 años y con una personalidad poco apremiante, no se le cruzó por la mente ignorar a esos gatitos abandonados en una caja de cartón." Todos los británicos incluídos. No pairing. NEKOTALIA.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power le pertenece a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, Historias de gatitos, Personajes OC, Inocencia Extrema. _

_**Aclaraciones:** -No habrá pairing entre los personajes, o tal vez sí, pero de forma inconsciente. Nada oficial. _

_Hola a todos, Aishiteru-sama al habla. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escribí sobre los hermanos británicos, ¡ya los extrañaba! Y aunque se trata de un AU, las aventuras no se terminan~ estoy realmente feliz por tratarlos de nuevo siendo adorables –y temperamentales- gatitos. Por tanto no habrá nada complicado, solo una serie de viñetas para pasar la tarde y con la esperanza de que los haga sonreír un momento._

 _Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten._

 _Owari~_

* * *

 _ **"¡Gatitos al Ataque!"**_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Cuando salió aquella mañana a recoger el periódico afuera de su puerta, esperó todo, _menos eso._

Miró a un lado, miró al otro.

Ninguna persona estaba cerca, como si a las 7:00 am de un tranquilo martes todo el mundo hubiese decidido desaparecer. Solo algunas aves cantando y motores de automóviles a la distancia le acompañaban en ese momento, donde miraba una caja de cartón justo frente a él.

Fue fácil pensar en mil posibilidades del origen o del contenido, pero cuando comenzó a moverse casi cerraba la puerta de golpe.

… sin embargo conservó la calma, inhaló un momento y se inclinó hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo.

La caja no tenía los bordes asegurados así que pudo abrirla fácilmente.

Entonces los vio.

…

Cuatro gatito despertando de una siesta, tal vez recién nacidos a juzgar por su tamaño y porque al escucharlo, apenas podían abrir los ojos.

Él, Glen Kirkland, soltero de 28 años y con una vida más bien controlada y minuciosamente rutinaria, con una personalidad poco apremiante, no se le cruzó por la mente ignorar a esos felinos que estaban solos frente a él, en una caja de cartón vieja.

Aunque parecía un hombre sin emociones ni grandes aspiraciones, realmente era una persona cálida y compasiva.

No hubo que decidir nada, los animales se quedarían con él a partir de ese día.

Entró a casa con la caja, con cuidado, y los llevó a la sala.

El pelaje de cada uno era de tonos distintos: uno era pelirrojo, dos de un tono cobrizo oscuro, y el más pequeño era rubio. Sus ojos también eran de diferentes tonos de verde, mas al notar que se frotaban entre ellos y maullaban amistosos, supo que se trataba de una familia realmente.

Aunque, cuando las miradas fueron clavadas en él, tuvo la sensación de que nunca fue observado con tanta cautela.

— Soy Glen — los felinos eran muy inteligentes, estaba seguro que comprendían sus palabras — Estaban afuera de mi casa, dentro de esta caja. No sé quién los dejó conmigo, pero si ustedes quieren pueden vivir aquí. Voy a cuidarlos, lo prometo.

Las cuatro criaturas lo observaron, y fue un poco extraña tanta solemnidad… pero cuando maullaron y comenzaron a asomarse por los bordes del cartón, entendió que comenzaba una nueva vida para todos.

Les llevó agua y leche, aunque tendría que ir por comida y otras cosas que los gatitos necesitaban. Tener 'mascotas' no era sencillo, requería de muchos cuidados, atenciones, tiempo juntos, visitas al veterinario… y en cuanto volteó y vio que esos pequeños ya habían tirado varias cosas, supo que por algo el universo lo dotó de mucha paciencia.

Esto iba a ser más interesante de lo que pensó.

Por otro lado, faltaba lo más importante.

— No soy bueno con los nombres, pero creo que necesitan unos verdaderos y no solo palabras graciosas para que los demás se rían de ustedes… así que aquí voy — suspiró mientras corrían hacia él luciendo sus ojos brillantes con curiosidad.

Fue de ese modo como Scott, Bryan, Ryan y Arthur comenzaron a vivir con él.

Tenía el presentimiento de que, así como sus nombres, cada uno sería muy diferente del otro. Entonces, era imposible predecir qué pasaría entre un hombre solitario y unos gatitos que exploraban todo el lugar.

Sin duda era el inicio de una vida más complicada de lo que imaginó.

Y a la vez, de una más entretenida.


	2. Ángel

_._

* * *

 **01# Ángel  
**

* * *

Cuando su madre se enteró que ahora tendría mucha compañía, varias cajas comenzaron a llegar con frecuencia.

Si por un momento se preocupó de no tener lo necesario para el cuidado de los gatitos, su mamá tuvo la solución con tantas cosas que le envió. Muchas fueron útiles, como camas y cajas de arena.

Cada animal necesitaba sus propios objetos, sobre esos mininos que contaban con su propia personalidad, y sin duda se ahorraba problemas porque ya no descubría desastres de las peleas regadas por toda la casa.

Dentro de poco, cada uno tuvo su propio espacio y varios juguetes, todo a cortesía de su madre, pero aun así le pagaba una parte luego de discutir arduamente que aceptara su dinero, como si fuera una abuela orgullosa que quería colmar de mimos a sus nietos. Qué miedo.

Un día, entonces, llegó a casa después del trabajo muy tarde. No estaba preocupado ya que ella se ofreció a alimentarlos.

Abrió la puerta y los vio correr hacia él para recibirlo, como todos los días pero… se escondieron detrás de sus piernas, temblando y maullando. Eso fue muy extraño y preocupante, ¿algo había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Y Scott? Bryan, Ryan y Arthur temblaban con él, ¿pero Scott?

Caminó a la sala, y entonces comprendió por qué los felinos estaban aterrados.

Allí se encontraba mamá con el susodicho, arreglando los últimos detalles de su nueva… vestimenta de ángel…

… casi ponía los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No es adorable? —… se abstendría de responder eso — Encontré este trajecito en una tienda y no pude resistirlo~ ¡es perfecto para él!

Qué horrible, lo lamentaba mucho porque parecía congelado del terror.

— Gracias por darles de comer — dijo amable, acercándose a paso suave — Pero ya es tarde, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa o papá estará muy preocupado por ti.

Solo así consiguió que lo soltara, o de lo contrario todos los gatitos hubieran sufrido el mismo destino.

Los tres felinos y él miraban cómo terminó Scott: tenía un chalequillo color blanco con detalles dorados, unos calcetines en las cuatro patas de chifón perla; unas… alas más grandes que su cuerpo hacían que se fuera de lado, y la aureola dorada de su cabeza impedía que mirara por dónde iba, provocando más choques.

Ya solo veía cómo el pobrecito iba de un lugar a otro, maullando y golpeándose con todos los muebles de la sala. Debía liberarlo.

… pero antes sacó su celular y tomó video.

Ah, quería reír pero el shock de recordar a mamá vistiéndolo como se fuese un niño para Halloween lo impedía.

Los otros animalitos parecieron recuperarse antes y apostaba que todos esos maullidos eran para burlarse de su hermano, quien al escucharlos intentaba llegar hasta ellos… aunque solo era una intención porque seguía chocando.

Bueno, con el video guardado, tomó a Scott para quitarle tantas cosas ridículas.

Cuando estuvo listo, el gatito pelirrojo solo lo miró un momento para saltar y perseguir a los otros en venganza.

Por el bien de todos, hablaría con mamá para calmarla… o tal vez solo llenaría su galería de videos. Quién sabía.


	3. Árbol

_._

* * *

 **02# Árbol  
**

* * *

Algo que todo el mundo pensaba de los gatitos, era que les gustaban mucho los paseos… al menos los que tomaban a solas por las calles de la ciudad, alrededor de las casas vecinas, quizá en alguna plaza donde pasaba aventuras que los de su especie solían tener. Los que vivían con él no eran la excepción, pero había algo especial cuando todos juntos salían al parque cerca de casa.

Sus mininos no eran 'mascotas' que se pudiesen sacar a pasear, como los perros, ya que eran más independientes y quisquillosos, mas de alguna manera se encontraron cómodos caminando a la vez.

Quizá sería la gran victoria de su vida, tener el 'honor' de estar al lado de unos animales tan impredecibles… aunque, en todo caso, acompañarlos no significaba que pudiese decirles qué o que no hacer, a menos que se trataran de cosas que involucraran posibles daños que no tendría humor de pagar.

Solo en esos casos lo escuchaban. En el resto era poco más que mierda.

'Mierda de la buena', qué consuelo.

…

Aquel sábado, entonces, fueron juntos por el lugar aunque también aprovecharían para comprar algunas cosas.

— Scott, no ataques la jaula de los pájaros de Miss Smith, la última vez casi te golpea con un zapato — se adelantó a decir ya que notaba su intención. Luego observó a Ryan — Nada de arañar las ventanas de la carnicería, ¡Arthur, no te comas esos calcetines! — no parecían tener fin los escenarios de desastre.

Nunca hubiera pensado que los gatitos fueran más caprichosos de lo que decían… pero faltaba alguien.

Se detuvo y miró de un lado a otro.

— ¿Y Bryan? ¿Dónde está?

Los mismos animalitos movieron sus cabecitas, buscándolo.

… entonces, el maullido de Ryan le hizo ver un árbol en el cruce de las calles, en la esquina. Tuvo que volver para observar a detalle.

Bryan estaba en una de las ramas sentado muy tranquilo, y no parecía tener la menor intención de moverse de ahí. Algo le decía que no lograría que bajara si no quería.

— Bueno, nosotros vamos a seguir — dijo calmado, sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco — Volveremos por esta misma ruta, en un par de horas. Si continúas aquí, podemos regresar todos juntos a casa. Si no, te veremos allá.

Los gatitos eran independiente, ya lo había dicho.

Fue con el resto por las compras, a un corto paseo por los locales y luego a la tienda de mascotas.

Pensó que Bryan los alcanzaría pronto pero no fue así. Tal vez se había ido a otro lugar a pasar el tiempo, no sería la primera vez.

Volvieron por la calle un poco más tarde de lo pensado… y al pasar por el mismo árbol, ahí seguía, ¿entonces los esperó?

— Hey, vámonos, compré la comida que les gusta tanto — los otros maullaron emocionados por eso, sabía que estaban impacientes por llegar a cenar… ¿pero por qué no respondía?

Fue cuando notó algo extraño: Bryan parecía congelado, asustado y sin poderse mover.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo te duele, te sientes mal?

Los ruidos del resto y el temblor del minino le hicieron comprender.

No sabía si reír o qué…

—… No puedes bajar, ¿cierto? — el gatito se hizo bolita, y casi pudo distinguir su gracioso pánico. ¿Estaba así desde hacía horas? ¿De verdad? — ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?

Dejó las bolsas de compras en el suelo, entendiendo el motivo al escuchar los humorísticos maullidos de sus hermanos.

Tuvo que dar un par de saltos para tomarlo, pero ya estaba en sus brazos.

Lo acarició con cuidado, esperando que se relajara.

— Puedes confiar en mí, voy a ayudarte siempre que lo necesites — Bryan lo miró… con 'lágrimas felinas de felicidad' y se acurrucó con él entre ronroneos. Fue lindo mas también lo hizo suspirar.

Ahora sabía que los gatos subían a los árboles, pero no todos podían bajar.


	4. Luna

_._

* * *

 **03# Luna  
**

* * *

Conforme pasaron el tiempo juntos, conocía poco a poco la personalidad de cada gatito.

Scott era el más atrevido, el que ignoraba los peligros de una situación; Bryan era muy travieso y juguetón, todo con él era diversión; Arthur sin duda era huraño pero capaz de cosas increíbles… y Ryan…

Ah, Ryan.

En su vida entera nunca conoció a una persona romántica y soñadora, tal vez porque el mundo de los adultos solía ser duro, con poco tiempo e interés para ser amigable que los demás; la desconfianza estaba a la orden del día, todos eran extraños entre sí. Al menos en su caso.

Bueno, socializar no era una de sus cualidades, así que no era raro pensar que no conocía a alguien así… por eso, fue una gran sorpresa cuando se percató de algunos detalles en Ryan: el modo en que suspiraba con el canto de los pájaros, la delicadeza con que tocaba los pétalos de las flores con sus patitas, el modo en que se estiraba bajo el sol, la manera en que miraba el cielo azul en las mañanas…

Tal vez pensaba de más, pero podía decir que Ryan era un gatito romántico, o al menos muy soñador ya que parecía apreciar varias cosas que sus hermanitos no. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de la luna.

Una noche que se levantó por agua, tuvo la oportunidad de ver que Ryan estaba sentado en el espacio de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. En aquella época las noches solían tener muchas estrellas, con la luna tan grande como un queso, y supuso que era algo que disfrutaba hacer. Como no tenía nada de malo no hubo necesidad de intervenir.

Aunque esa ocasión, el gatito fue un paso más adelante.

Se levantó porque escuchó unos sonidos graciosos en la cocina, y al investigar alcanzó a mirar la colita cobriza del susodicho. Tuvo curiosidad así que fue tras él, notando que arañaba la puerta de cristal que daba al patio.

Caminó hasta él, y ambos se miraron.

— Uhn, hoy es luna llena, ¿verdad? — su colita se movió más y solo pudo sonreír — Está bien, puedes salir pero te haré compañía un rato.

Abrió la puerta y el animalito salió para escoger un buen lugar en el césped. En cuanto lo encontró, se sentó a su lado mirando ambos ese astro.

Era tan grande, casi podía ver al famoso conejo que se formaba en ella… o quizá, tal como eran los mininos, probablemente ellos habían llegado antes y el conejo en realidad era un gato… bueno, solo estaba pensando de más.

Vio que Ryan estiró su cuerpo, y bien sentado, comenzó a maullar.

Escuchó antes que esos animalitos tenían la costumbre de 'cantar' pero por primera vez lo veía. Y no era tan malo porque poseía un buen tono, sobre todo tiernas intenciones.

No se trataba hacerlo por instinto, sino de cantar por la luna, por todos esos sentimientos soñadores. Eso sí que era romántico.

Afortunadamente, esquivaron el zapato que algún vecino lanzó para callarlo.

Eso estuvo cerca.


End file.
